Vocaloid Fever
by GoshILikeYou
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring the Vocaloids! Rated T for language.
1. You Took The Oranges!

"LEN! HAVE YOU SEEN THE ORANGES!" Rin shouted from the kitchen. Len's eyes widened in fear. He eyed the green garbage can out on the curb.

"N-no, Rin-chan!" He replied back guiltily. Of course he took them! And if Rin ever found out that their final resting place the trashcan, he'd be dead. He could hear her footsteps up the stairs. Thinking quickly, he dove for the closet and locked himself inside. Len heard their bedroom door open and slam against the wall.

"LEN! I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE!" Len's heart stopped short, then started again, faster than ever. Rin beat her fists on the closet door. "You baka! Open the damn door!"

Slowly, Len unlocked the door and opened it. He kept his eyes to the floor, not meeting the gaze of his pissed girlfriend.

"You took 'em!" Rin accused. Len didn't deny it. "You jerk!"

Len lifted his eyes. "I'm sorry," He muttered.

"Where'd you put 'em?" Len's face flushed. He rubbed his hand against the back of his neck.

"Well," He started. He turned his eyes out the window and to the trashcan. Rin's eyes followed, then narrowed.

"You manuke! How could you?" Tears pricked her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rin-Rin," Len murmered, pulling her close to him. "Please don't cry." Rin hiccuped, the lifted her head up. Len looked into her eyes and slowly smiled. "You could always have a banana." He swiftly pecked Rin's forehead, and ran like hell.

*Baka-fool

**Manuke- moron


	2. You Took The Oranges! Cont

Len zoomed out the door, leaving Rin behind, dumbfounded. Rin shook her head to clear her out of her stupor, then marched over to Miku's room. She barged in without knocking.

"Have you seen Len?" She asked. Miku was lounging on her bed with a manga in her hands. Her wide, innocent eyes turned up to Rin.

"Nuh-huh." Miku replied, shaking her head 'no'. Rin huffed, and headed over to Kaito's room. She, again, walked in without knocking. Kaito, who was huddled over a gigantic bowl of ice cream, looked up.

"Huh?" He muttered, shaking out of his ice cream induced daze.

"Have you seen Len?" Rin was livid. She would find out where Len was hiding, and she would kick his ass.

"I-I dunno..." Kaito replied. "I don' remember anything... I just remember my door opening... then there was ice cream on my desk..." Kaito thought for a second. "Hey, I thought my closet door was open..." He then turned back to his beloved ice cream. "Oh well."

Rin marched over to the closet and banged on it twice. "You better come out Len. I'm not playing." She heard the lock click, and Len stepped out.

"I'm sorry," He said quickly. "Please don't hurt me!"

Rin slapped him, then pulled him down to kiss her. It was slightly longer than a peck, but Kaito still noticed.

"Hey, not in my room!" He complained. The Kagamine's didn't listen.

"You're a jerk," Rin said. She sighed. "But your my jerk. You better buy me a new bag of oranges though." Len just nodded and kissed his girlfriend again.

_**A/N**_

_**Hey guys! So this is a continuation of the first oneshot! Just to let you know, I see the Kagamines as mirror images, not twins, so please,please,please don't comment saying "ew, that's insest". :D**_

_**Thanks for reading,**_

_**Haley**_


	3. Always

_A short drabble about Miku loving Luka..._

_Yeah._

_Disclaimer: I forgot the disclaimer for the earlier chapters, so this counts for them as well... Ahem. I do not own Vocaloid. There. I said it._

_**Warning: Random, cliche, and somewhat mushy... Deal with it.**_

Always

I watch you close your eyes, and drift off to sleep. You look peaceful. Calm. Beautiful. Your pink hair falls around your face. A halo for an angel.

You breathe deeply, and snuggle in closer to me. And you whisper my name. For a moment, I think you have woken up, but it's just you dreaming. My heart swells. I run my fingers through your hair.

I don't sleep. I'm too fasinated by what you might say next. I watch as it gets lighter outside. Just when I don't think you are going to say anything else, you do.

"I love you." It is soft and gentle, but way to coherent for you to be asleep. I look back to you, and see you looking up at me. "I love you, Miku," You say again.

I smile, and take your hand, weaving our fingers together. "I love you too, Luka," I reply. "Always."

"Always," You agree.

You kiss my cheek, then my lips. And I fall sleep.

_A/N: Sooooooo, how's that for fluff? I know. It's short, but I wanted to post something._

_Imma try and post everyday. Yeah. I've got a calender, and I'm planning out the topics I'm going to do each day._

_Yeah._

_Oh well._

_OH! Len says that he wants you to review. Come on, doooo it. Do it for Len :D_

_Love you guys!_

_Haley._


	4. They're GONE!

_So we meet again. It's nice to see you:D_

_Please enjoy this enstallment of "Vocaloid Fever" I worked super hard on it._

_Disclaimer: Did I own it last chapter?_

It was a quiet day at the Vocaloid manor. Rin and Len were in their room reading manga, Meiko was getting drunk (as per usual), Luka was practicing her choreography, and Gakupo was playing on his Nintendo DS.

But then something unspeakable happened. Something that should only happen in nightmares or scary movies. The Vocaloids heard a scream ring throughout the mansion, followed by an "Oh god, WHY?"

Miku and Mikuo had ran out of leeks, and they weren't taking it well.

The other Vocaloids went to investigate, and what they found wasn't pretty. Miku and Mikuo sat holding each other, and rocking back and forth by the refridgerator. They both had tears streaming down their faces.

"What... What _happened_," Rin asked softly. What would make two of her best friends crumple on the floor with dispair?

"They-they're gone..." Miku replied, staring at nothing. Luka crouched down beside her and placed a soothing hand and her back. Miku's sobs calmed a little.

"The leeks." She buried her head into Mikuo's shoulder, and he wasn't doing any better. He justt kept muttering, "No, they're gone, gone, gone."

"Just buy some more," A more than slightly buzzed Meiko said simply. "Duh." She walked away shaking her head.

The Hatsune's sweatdropped. They hadn't that of that.

They then zoomed off, oblivious to the destruction they caused in their haste to leave.

_A/N: Okay... I really like how it begins, but I hate the ending. Oh well_

_Maybe you guys will like it._

_Miku says review. _

_I agree. Reviews are to me like leeks are to Miku. :D_

_Love ya!_

_Haley_


	5. Get Kicked Out Of Walmart Vocaloid Style

_Hellooooo precious readers. Yup, I called you precious. Feel loved._

_Because I love you!_

_Er, sorry. To much coffee. It's late. Anyways, ONWARD with the story._

_Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? *sigh* Don't own it._

Get Kicked Out Of Walmart

Vocaloid Style

The Vocaloids all piled into the SUV. They all wore excited grins- it was their first trip to the wonderful world of Walmart. Usually, Master would be one to do it, but he had come down with a terrible head-cold, and the Vocaloids didn't want to bother him.

Rin, Len, and Kaito sat in the very back, Luka and Miku in the middle, and Meiko and Kaito up front. Kaito was driving of course, why would they let the drunk drive?

It wasn't a long drive, probably only about fifteen minutes. Kaito parked, and they all piled out. Instead of dressing in their usual uniforms, they dressed in casual wear. No one recognized them, but they got strange looks from the passer-bys.

I mean, who wouldn't stare at a girl with blue pigtails that went down to her waist, a girl with long pink hair, a blue haired guy, and and obviously drunk girl. The Kagamine's were the most normal of them. They just looked like twins (even though they aren't).

As they entered the store, they all went their seperate ways. Kaito to the frozen section for ice cream, Meiko was off to look at the alcohol, Miku to the vegetable isle, Rin and Len to the fruits, and Luka was off to the fish.

**Rin's POV**

Len and I walked to the fruits section in a comfortable silence. I headed towards the oranges, while Len went a few bins down to the bananas. I grabbed one of those green bags that you're supposed to put the loose fruit in, and looked at the selection in front of me.

_Hmmm, blood oranges? What the hell? No, thank you. Mandrins... No. Where are the plain oranges? Ahh, there they are._

I gathered two full bags of oranges, that way I wouldn't run out so fast, and saw Len coming towards me with three bundles of bananas. I crinkled my nose.

"How can you like such a perverted fruit?" I asked. Of course we've had this arugment before, but I still couldn't understand why he liked them so much. "Face it, Len. You know what it's shaped like."

"How can you like oranges?" He retorted. "They're sour, and they burn you if you have chapped lips. They're stupid." I narrowed my eyes. _Stupid? I'll show you stupid._

"Take it back," I growled murderously. Len shook his head. "Take it back. _Now_." Len smiled and shook his head again. I reached back to the shelf behind me, grabbing an orange. I tested its weight, and chucked it at him. It hit him square in the chest.

"Ow..." He grumbled. "What was that for?" I threw another one at him. This time, he dove behind the banana display. Another orange was chucked at him. What happened next, though, I didn't expect.

Len had grabbed a bundle of bananas, ripped one free, and fired it straight at my head. I ducked, but it grazed the top of my hair. War broke out. We started grabbing whatever fruit our hand reached, and we would hurl it at each other.

I had even grabbed a pineapple (remember, those things are prickly), and threw it at Len. And it hit him in the face.

"OW!" He shouted.

"Sorry!" I replied, even though we were in war mode, I didn't really want him to get hurt.

I didn't know how long we were throwing foods at each other. I didn't realize the destruction we were causing. I wasn't aware of the horrified looks we were receiving. And I definitely did not realize that there were security gaurds heading our way until I felt one grab me by the collar of my shirt. I looked to Len, and saw him in the same predicament.

"Don't bother coming back," the Gaurds said as they tossed us outside.

"But-!" Len and I shouted together, but the gaurds were already inside. I stared in disbelief.

I heard Len sigh, and get up. "I guess we should wait in the car for the others." I followed behind him. "I didn't even get my bananas..."

**Kaito's POV**

I browsed through the wonderful selections of ice scream. So many to choose from... _Cookies 'n Cream, Orange Dream, Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough... Oh! Whoppers, that's a new one. I wonder what it tastes like... I bet no one would notice if I opened a tub..._

So I opened a tub of the Whoppers ice cream. And I took a bite. Then another. And another.

And I looked at the other selections. There were so many! Then I looked back at the empty carton in my hand, then I looked around for people. No one was here. No one would see me.

And I ate ice cream. A lot of it. I ate the Cookies and Cream, and the Cookie Dough, and Moose Tracks, and even ventured into popsicle land. Oh, my... I need it all...

And then everything got blurry. I couldn't tell right from wrong. I just wanted the damn ice scream! No, I _neeeeeeeded_ it. I was in Heaven! I could live here!

And then I was brought out of my daze by someone yanking me away from the freezers. No! The ice cream!

"Hey!" I shouted. "Let me go! _The ice cream!_ Hey!"

"Get out of here," The man said. Now that I think about it, the man looked a lot like a security gaurd. "Don't come back!" And I was tossed outside.

"But my ice cream..." I sighed. I then got up and headed toward the car. Might as well wait for the others. As I opened the door to the drivers side, I saw Rin and Len in the backseat, covered in fruit.

They gave me embarrased grins, and I didn't bother to ask what happened.

**Luka's POV**

I walked over to the fish isle with a smile on my face. Walmart was such and amazing place! You could get anything here! Food, clothes, electronics, makeup, _anything_! No wonder Master always went, who wouldn't want to go?

I headed up to the counter and saw a man with a bored look on his face. "Excuse me, Sir," I said. "What kind of fish do you have?" He looked up and grunted.

"There," He replied, pointing to the open freezer off to the side. _Wow, people are so unsociable. _I smiled and browsed through the selection.

They were all nice choices. Shrimp, flounder, sushi. I enjoyed them from time to time, but nothing compared to my tuna. Which I couldn't find. _I couldn't find the tuna._

"Um, Sir," I turned to the man again. He raised his eyebrows in question. "There's no tuna..."

"We ran out, Miss," He replied. "You're out of luck." I sucked in a deep breath. _Keep calm, Luka. It's probably a mistake. Ask again nicely._

"Surely there must be a mistake," I looked at his name tag, "_Dan_. Walmart has everything. Is there anyway you could possibly check again."

"Look, Miss, we're out. We have no more. None, zip, zero. Out."

I saw red. How dare he speak to me like that! I was nothing but polite to him! I got close to him and gave him a tight smile. "Sir, please-"

"Lady we're out! Give it a rest!"

I felt my face get hot, and I grabbed the closest thing to me- a flounder- and slapped him over the head with it.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU BAKA! GIVE ME THE DAMN TUNA!"

"WHAT THE HELL! DID YOU JUST SLAP ME WITH A FISH?" I slapped him again. "STOP IT!" And I hit him again, and again, and again. I was about to hit him another time, but I felt something restrain my arm.

"Unhand me!" I screamed as I whirled around- _and slapped a security gaurd with the damn fish_. I slapped a hand over my mouth in surprise. "I'm so sorry!" The gaurd just took me by the hand and yanked me out of the store.

"Don't come back!" He shouted, and walked back into the store. I got up, shook myself off, and headed back to the SUV. As I opened the door, I saw Rin, Len, and Kaito waiting with annoyed faces.

I just shook my head.

**Miku's POV**

I walked over to the vegetable selection with a smile on my face. The Leeks were right near the front, and there was an old lady wearing a uniform restocking them!

"Hello!" I said cheerfully to her. She looked up, and smiled. Her eyes and around her lips crinkled.

"Hello, Dear," She responded. "Can I help you with something?" Wow, people are polite!

"Yes, I wanted to get some leeks, actually." She smiled, and pulled down a green bag. We started talking, and she told me how she shared my love for leeks. It was going really nicely.

That is, until some baka, _Meiko_, comes by standing in a cart that's _moving_, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I'M WALKING ON SUNSHINE OH OH!" The cart then proceeded to run into a wall. "Hey! Whats th' big -hic- idea?" She slurred, obviously drunk. Oh, God. "Oh look! I can see -hic- th' tops of ya heads -hic-.

I left the nice lady and stomped towards Meiko. "Get out of the cart," I said softly.

"What? No I jus-"

"Get out of the _damn_ cart, Meiko. Now!" She got this defiant look on her face. The one she usually gets when someone tries to argue with her.

"You can't make me." And I slapped with my leek. "You bitch! How dare you come up to me, yell at me, and hit me upside the fuc-" And I slapped her again.

"Meiko, you're coming with me." I pulled her out of the cart, waved goodbye to the old lady, and pulled Meiko behind me. Not bothering to pay for my leeks. I opened the car door, threw her inside, and sat down beside Luka.

"We are never going to Walmart again," I said. And that was the end of it.

_A/N Soooo I didn't mean to post this late (11:55 pm.) But At least I posted_

_today... Hehe_

_Oh my god, this story is like, five pages long. I hope you like it!_

_Haley_


End file.
